A Whole New Multiverse: Supergirl
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Explanation for rewrite in the first chapter. My name is Kara Zor-El. I am from Krypton. And also another multiverse. But after failing to stop the crisis that destroyed my universe I found myself waking up in a new one with a chance to prevent my mistakes from being repeated and protecting those I hold dear. I am Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to those of you who liked the old versions of this franchise, but after deciding to add Batwoman to it and also the fact that I didn't really like where the old stories were going, I decided to just rewrite the whole franchise. Hope you like the new version.**

* * *

When Kara came to, she felt dizzy, an experience she'd only had a few times since coming to earth. The last thing she remembered before the world went dark, she, along with her team, were trying to stop the crisis from wiping out the multiverse and failing to do so.

The last thing she remembered was her heart being destroyed at the sight of her sister and friends being destroyed by waves of antimatter.

"Do not mourn the dead Kara Zor-El." the monitor's voice said as Kara turned to see Novu standing in front of her.

"You son of a bitch." Kara said as she lit up her eyes.

"Calm yourself and take a look at your surroundings." Novu said as Kara took a deep breath and powered down her heat vision and looked around and realized that she was in her bedroom in her loft in National City.

"How did I get back here. I thought this place was destroyed." Kara said, hoping that maybe, just maybe, that had all just been an incredibly vivid nightmare.

"It was. Along with the rest of the multiverse." Novu said, squashing her hopes.

"Then how I am here?" Kara asked.

"While it was not easy, I managed to avoid the antimatter wave and used a majority of my remaining powers to recreate the multiverse, though not exactly as it was before." Novu explained.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, since she honestly had no doubt that Novu could do exactly what he'd claimed to do.

"The main difference for you is that you now live on the same earth as Barry Allen, Oliver Queen and Kate Kane, the other three heroes I was able to give this same fate to." Novu said.

"Wait, so Barry, Oliver and Kate will all recognize me?" Kara asked.

"Indeed. It seems to be more beneficial to everyone if all of the earth's greatest heroes actually exist on the same earth." Novu said.

"That does make sense. But why would you bring us here in the first place. Why not just let our counterparts from this earth remain?" Kara asked.

"You are the first one I've brought here to ask that question and I honestly was wondering if any of you would. The only way to ensure that history doesn't repeat itself in this new multiverse is to make sure that things are done differently this time around. The four of you I selected have the best odds of making different choices to ensure that this time, you can each find a more desirable outcome." Novu explained.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kara asked.

"I did not just send you to another earth, I also sent you back in time. The year 2012 to be specific." Novu said.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"To avoid altering the timeline too much, I had to bring all of you back to the same date and I chose the most significant one. The day Oliver Queen returned home from Lian Yu after being presumed dead for 5 years." Novu explained.

"That means that I can change the fate of my aunt." Kara said, since even after all this time, she still missed her aunt Astra and now she had a chance to see her again and bring her back to the light.

"Indeed. Her and all others you failed before. Perhaps you can even learn to reopen your heart." Novu said and Kara sighed.

"I suppose anything is possible." Kara said as she thought of her past relationships and crushes and only two really stood out to her and even among them, she already knew who she preferred.

"If anyone should know that it is you. This reality was created to give you a second chance not just as a hero, but also as a person. Your other friends realized that you don't have to walk this path alone. Perhaps you can learn this lesson as well." Novu said.

"Anything else?" Kara asked.

"Before I allow you to begin interacting with other people from this universe, I am going to be giving you your counterpart from this world's memories to help you better adapt to this new world and avoid arousing suspicion." Novu said and Kara nodded as Novu tapped her forehead and she felt a rare migraine as she felt her brain become briefly overloaded by all the new memories Novu was giving her before the pain ended, but she also passed out from exhaustion because of it.

"Good luck Supergirl. Now, only one more remains." Novu said.

* * *

**To those who want to read the batwoman story on this site, I will be posting it in the miscellaneous TV section of Fanfiction, until they add a Batwoman column to the site.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I need to be clear. I will not be doing a SuperCorp pairing anymore. Please do not focus solely on the pairings, there is so much more to these stories than that. I'm also warning you now that the Supergirl pairing will not be revealed as early as the pairings in the other stories will be. Please be patient and enjoy the rest of the story and I will reveal the pairing when I'm ready to. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Kara found that for the most part, her memories of the old timeline and the new one were more or less the same. She'd still been adopted by the Danvers, she'd been abandoned by Clark, moved to national city and currently works at Catco again, but right now she was still Cat's assistant, though she'd had the job for about 2 years already and Kara knew that one day, she'd be able to work her way back up to reporter and even now, she could already start her investigation into Lex's insurgency of the government so that way when Cat did promote her, she'd already be on the right track.

Anyways, Kara smiled when she entered Catco that day and found that as usual, she had arrived before Ms. Grant, latte in hand, waiting for her boss to arrive.

A few minutes later, the door to Cat's private elevator opened and Kara was immediately there to hand her boss her latte.

"Good morning Ms. Grant." Kara said quickly as she fell back into her old routine.

"Good morning Kiera. I see that for once my latte is actually hot when you give it to me." Cat said after sipping it.

"I finally managed to time everything right so that way your latte was still hot when I gave it to you." Kara explained, feeling a little humiliated as she did, but she knew that she needed to play nice if she wanted to Cat to promote her.

"Well, congratulations on finally doing it right." Cat said as she walked towards her office, Kara hot on her heels, making Cat smile slightly that she had this girl so well trained and so loyal to her.

"Thank you. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Kara asked.

"Just get to work." Cat said offhandedly.

"Right away Ms. Grant." Kara said as she left the office and sat down at her desk right outside of it.

Anyways, after sitting down at her desk, Kara decided she needed to do something that she'd put off for too long.

So she opened her online chat room with Clark.

Hey, you have a minute?" She typed.

His response came a few minutes later.

_Yeah, what's up? _He asked.

Are you busy after work today? Kara asked.

_Never too busy for you. What's up? _Clark asked.

I just need to talk to you in person about something. I'll tell you later. Kara responded.

_You know you're always welcome here_. Clark said and Kara smiled a bit as she thanked him before logging off and turning her attention back to her work, which right now, was ordering Cat's lunch. Not what she'd like to be doing at work right now, but she'd take it, since this was her first step into the world as a reporter.

* * *

After work, Kara flew out to Metropolis to Clark and Lois's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hey Kara." Lois said as she opened the door.

"Lois, hey." Kara said as they hugged.

"I was surprised when Clark told me you were coming kind of out of nowhere. Is everything alright?" Lois asked.

"I think you know why I'm here." Kara said.

"So, you're finally going to have that conversation with him." Lois said knowingly.

"I've been putting it off for years, but I think it's something I need to do." Kara said.

"I'm glad you're finally talking to him about it." Lois said as Clark entered the room.

"Talking to me about what?" Clark asked.

"How you abandoned me when I first landed on earth." Kara said, taking Clark aback, since that had been the last thing he expected her to talk about today.

"Kara." Clark said.

"No Clark, I am going to talk and you are going to listen." Kara said in a tone that effectively shut him up.

"When I first arrived on Earth, I was a scared, 13 year old girl who'd just lost everything. Literally. I was at the lowest point I'd ever had in my life and that was when I needed you the most. But you weren't there. Instead of being there for me, you pushed me off on the Danvers family. Don't get me wrong, I love Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex as if they were my blood family, but they're not. You are, but you were never there. You know our family motto, El Mayarah, stronger together, I guess you forgot that when it came to me. You were the only person on this planet who could possibly understand what I was going through, but you weren't there. And even after you sent me to the Danvers, you could've at least come to visit or invited me to visit, but you never did. You stayed away when I needed you the most." Kara shouted at him, finally letting out all the anger she'd felt towards Clark for practically abandoning her as a child. Tears were streaming down her cheeks when she'd finally finished.

"Are you done?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I am." Kara said angrily.

"You're right Kara. I was never there for you the way I should've been when you landed on Earth and it is one of my biggest regrets. I wanted to be there for you." Clark said.

"Then why weren't you?" Kara asked.

"Because I thought I'd just make things worse for you if I did. I was trying to give you a normal life, but at the same time, I also knew that you were going through a lot and I thought that seeing me all the time would make it worse. Kara, you were sent to this planet to protect me, but when you arrived, you found I'd already grown up and didn't need protecting anymore. I thought you'd feel like you'd failed your mission and seeing me all the time would make it worse. I'm sorry. I honestly thought I was doing what was best for you." Clark said as Kara sniffled.

"Well, you're not a total deadbeat. While the Danvers have always tried to keep me hidden, keep me from using my powers, you always encouraged me to be a hero. And I that's what I want, to be a hero the way you inspired me to be, but I realized that I couldn't do that as long as I was holding on to this anger at you." Kara said.

"And now?" Clark asked.

"Now, I'm ready." Kara said.

"Then we need to go." Clark said.

"Go where?" Kara asked.

"To the Fortress of Solitude. There's something up there you need to see." Clark said, confusing Kara.

"Okay." Kara said as Lois smiled at them, since she knew what Clark was going to show her.

"Have fun." Lois said as Clark changed into his Superman suit and he and Kara flew out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

When Clark and Kara arrived outside the Fortress, Kara looked around.

"So, where exactly is this fortress of solitude?" Kara asked, since while she didn't get cold, she had no intention of letting her clothes get covered in snow either.

"Relax, I keep a key right here." Clark said as he lifted the key up from under the snow.

"You keep a key under the mat?" Kara asked skeptically.

"It's a 1,000 tons of condensed dwarf star. Only a select few can pick it up." Clark pointed out as he opened the door and they entered the fortress.

"Wow." Kara said as she looked around, since even though she'd been to the Fortress before, it was still something to take in.

"Yeah, you know I've invited you up here a few times." Clark said.

"Yeah, I thought it would remind me of home. And I was still angry at you for abandoning me." Kara admitted.

"Fair enough." Clark said as Kelex floated up to them.

"Greetings Master Kal. Greetings Lady Kara." Kelex said, recognizing them both as children of the house of El.

"Kelex, can you please access the message from Alura Zor-El." Clark said and Kelex nodded.

"What message?" Kara asked, though she already knew.

"I'm guessing our parents created the fortress for both of us to share, since in it's archives, I found a message from your mom to you. After seeing it, I knew I needed to wait for you to decide you were ready to walk the path." Clark said and Kara nodded, not at all mad at him for not telling her about the message, since she already knew it. At that moment, a projection of her mother appeared.

"Mom." Kara said tearfully, since she honestly did not know if Argo had survived in this reality or not.

"Kara, my brave daughter. By now you have become the woman I knew you would grow up to be. And though you were sent to Earth to protect young Kal-El, your destiny is not tied to his. There is no correct path in life. You will lose your way many times. What's important is that you find your way back to the brave girl you always were. Be wise, be strong and always be true to yourself." her mother's hologram said and Kara wiped away the tears that had formed from hearing that message again.

"She's right Kara. You are so much stronger than I am. You were old enough when we left Krypton to remember what it is you actually lost, but you don't let it weigh you down. Just because I don't need you to protect me doesn't mean that there aren't people out there who do. And who knows, maybe someday, you will save me." Clark said and Kara smiled.

"Thank you Clark. And you're right. I always thought that the world didn't need me to be a hero. That it already had a Superman, so it didn't need me to." Kara said.

"That's Jeremiah talking. The words of an overprotective father who doesn't want you to get hurt. But Kara, the world needs you." Clark said.

"And I'm ready to be there for it." Kara said.

"Not yet your not." Clark said as the hologram faded.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"If you're gonna be a hero, you need to look the part. That's the other reason I brought you here." Clark said as he led her deeper into the fortress.

"What, do you have a spare suit here I can use?" Kara asked and Clark chuckled.

"Not exactly." Clark said as he led her up to a machine that certainly hadn't been here in the old reality.

"What is this thing?" Kara asked, since it was unfamiliar to her.

"Clothing fabricator. You think this suit was waiting here when I got to the place. Nope. I made it using this thing. You can use it to create your own suit out of kryptonian smart cloth." Clark said and Kara smiled, since that meant that she could give her suit all the features her old one had.

"Step aside." Kara said as she activated the device and began working.

Clark watched as a mannequin rose up from the floor, this one designed to Kara's physiology and the fabricator began to produce a smaller, female version of his own suit, though this one was only red and blue, there was no yellow in the glyph.

"Okay and just one more touch." Kara said as her cape was completed and suddenly, the suit vanished.

"What just happened?" Clark asked, since it looked like Kara had just made her suit vanish.

"Relax Kal." Kara said as she used her x ray vision to spot the suit and picked it up.

"What did you do?" Clark asked.

"Well it occurred to me that since I'm a girl, I sometimes wear skirts or dresses, which would make it harder to wear my suit under my clothes like you do, so I came up with a more effective solution." Kara said as she placed the microscopic suit on her glasses the way Brainy had done before and hoped it worked.

"And that would be?" Clark asked.

"This." Kara said as she let her hair down and then removed her glasses, causing her suit to materialize on her.

"That's clever. Wish I'd thought of that." Clark said.

"Well, too bad. But anyways, now that I have the suit, am I ready?" Kara asked.

"Yep. You could use some combat training though." Clark said.

"I'm sure I'll find a teacher. Now I need to get back to National City." Kara said as she flew out of the fortress.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kara returned to her apartment, she found Alex waiting there and Alex was shocked by what she saw her sister wearing.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Uh, did you forget?" Alex asked as Kara looked around the apartment and she realized what tonight was.

"Our movie night. Rao, I'm sorry Alex, I totally forgot." Kara said.

"Never mind that, what the hell do you think you're wearing?" Alex asked, referring to Kara's suit.

"It's my new supersuit. Cool huh." Kara said as she flourished her cape a bit.

"No, not cool. Why the hell would you get a super suit." Alex asked, desperately hoping Kara wasn't doing what she thought she was going to do.

"Because I'm tired of hiding who I am Alex. I did not travel 2,000 light-years just to be an assistant. What if people figure out who you are? What you are? You can't seriously be thinking about doing this. You're not him Kara." Alex said.

"I know that. You, Eliza and Jeremiah made it very clear that I'm not him. But I'm beginning to think that maybe it's not so much because you're trying to protect me, but because you think I'm not as good as him." Kara said angrily, taking Alex aback.

"What, no, Kara it's not that. You wanted a normal life." Alex said.

"No, you and Eliza wanted me to have a normal life, but get this Alex, I am not normal. My normal life ended the minute my pod left krypton. I know more about math and science than most scientists do, I've visited at least 12 different planets before I came here, I have 12 different super powers, what part about me is normal on this planet. I'm not normal and I'm done pretending to be. It's my choice. Not your's, mine." Kara said.

"Kara, I'm trying to protect you." Alex said.

"By telling me not to be who I really am. This person you want me to be Alex, she's not me. Not the real me anyways. She's a persona I created to avoid drawing attention to myself. But the person I am in this suit, that's the real me. And if you can't see that, then maybe you should just get out." Kara said angrily.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You heard me Alex, either get off your high horse, or get out of my apartment." Kara said, since honestly, this was anger she'd been harboring towards Alex even before she was sent into a new multiverse.

Alex looked at her shocked before grabbing her things and leaving the apartment, causing Kara to turn around and wipe tears from her cheeks, since while she'd been wanting to say to Alex for years, that didn't change how hurt she felt from Alex's lack of faith in her.

* * *

"Agent Danvers, wasn't expecting to see you here so late?" Hank Henshaw said when he saw Alex walk up to him at the DEO.

"We need to talk." Alex said.

"About what?" Hank asked.

"My sister, she's planning on putting on a red cape and flying around like her cousin. I'm hoping that maybe if we bring her here, I can talk her out of it." Alex said and Hank sighed, since he knew it was only a matter of time until Kara decided to follow in her cousin's footsteps.

"We're going to have to bring her in soon anyways, so fine." Hank said, not knowing that doing so would put his secret at risk.

"Thank you Hank. I'll take a team in to bring her here after she falls asleep tonight." Alex said.

"You really think that's a good idea? If you abduct from her bed, she'll never forgive you Alex. Especially considering you know what you'll have to use to subdue her." J'onn said.

"I have to keep her from doing this. She's going to get herself killed." Alex said, right as they heard a cape flutter and turned to see Superman fly into the DEO.

"Who's going to get herself killed?" Superman asked.

"Superman, what are you doing here?" J'onn asked, since Clark already knew who he really was.

"Kara called me and me about Alex's less than enthusiastic response to her decision to become a hero and since I've known that Alex has been working for the DEO since day one, I thought I'd come here and try to talk some sense into her before she used kryptonite on her own sister." Clark said, since he knew that both Hank Henshaw and J'onn had known about Kara already.

"I actually tried to rein her in, but you know as well as I do how stubborn Danvers women can be." Hank said and Clark nodded.

"Well, maybe I can get through to her. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Clark asked and J'onn nodded as he pointed out an empty training room that he and Alex could use.

"Thank you." Clark said as he pulled Alex with him into the room.

* * *

"Clark, you can't seriously be okay with her doing this can you?" Alex asked.

"I've been trying to encourage Kara to do this for years. She was meant for more than just being bossed around by Cat Grant and you know it Alex." Clark said.

"Clark, you brought her to us so she could have a normal life." Alex reminded him.

"A normal childhood. Which she did. But now she's an adult and if she wants to put on a cape, then it's her choice to do so and we should be supportive. Especially considering how much of a hypocrite we'd both be if we tried to stop her." Clark said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you and I both do the same thing you're trying to keep her from doing. Save people and fight aliens. Kara doesn't need you to protect her anymore. She needs her sister to have her back." Clark said.

"I can't risk losing her Clark." Alex said.

"I know, I don't want to lose her either, but this is her purpose. It always has been. Kara has the heart of a hero and we shouldn't condemn her for wanting to be one." Clark said.

"She has no training, she's inexperienced." Alex protested.

"So was I when I first started out. Only difference between me and her is that she has someone to teach her, but you won't do it." Clark said and Alex sighed.

"Kara thinks I don't have faith in her as a hero. But that's not true." Alex said.

"I know that, but she doesn't. You need to make things right with her if you want to help her, since she'll need you at her side if she's going to stand a chance." Clark said and Alex sighed, since she knew Clark was right.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, could you please convince her not to reveal herself until I get a chance to talk to her?" Alex asked.

"You got it." Clark said with a smile as they walked out of the training room.

"See you around." Superman said as he flew out of the building.

"You okay?" Hank asked Alex.

"Yeah, Superman, he helped me see things in a new light. But I am going to need something else from you." Alex said as she told Hank what she wanted.

Hank sighed, since he knew she was asking for something big, but he knew it would also help him win favor with Kara, so he agreed.

"Thank you." Alex said as she walked away from him.

* * *

**This version of Superman is still friends with J'onn, despite using Kryptonite, since honestly, one thing I disliked about both Superman and Supergirl was how they treated people who used kryptonite. They say they're not goods, but they want to be the only ones in possession of the only thing that can hurt them. Kind of hypocritical. This version of Superman understands that the DEO has kryptonite to stop him if he ever went evil and while he doesn't like that they have it, he understands why they do and knows J'onn would never let it be used against him or Kara intentionally unless there was no other option.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kara was surprised when she woke up to find Alex once again waiting in her apartment, this time with a box of crullers.

"Come back for round two?" Kara asked.

"No, I came with a peace offering." Alex said as she held out the box of donuts to her.

"Damn, you know my weakness." Kara grumbled as she took the box from her.

"So, will you let me talk now?" Alex asked.

"Fine, but be quick." Kara said.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night. It was a smart call having Clark come talk to me." Alex said.

"Figured if anyone could get you to understand what I couldn't, it would be him." Kara said.

"And it worked. Look Kara, the reason I didn't want you to become a hero is not because I don't have faith in you. Believe me, no one has more faith in you than me." Alex said.

"Then why are you trying to hold me back?" Kara asked.

"Before you came to live with us, I was the star. And then, I mean, how could I compete with you? With someone who could touch the stars? You know, I was happy when you decided not to use your powers. You know, you feeling like less, somehow made me feel like more. Now the world needs you to fly, Kara." Alex said.

"There's more to it isn't there Alex?" Kara asked.

"Ever since you came to live with us, all mom has told me was to protect you. Keep my little sister safe. You becoming a superhero means that you don't need me anymore and I honestly have no idea what to do with myself if I'm not trying to protect you." Alex said tearfully as Kara smiled as she gently wiped her sister's tears away.

"Alex, I will always need my big sister in my life. Just not as my bodyguard anymore. I can fight the baddest villains in the universe, but it won't mean anything if I don't have my big sister in my corner." Kara said and Alex smiled.

"I know. But it's still hard to let go." Alex said.

"No one's asking you to me go Alex. I'm just asking you to please support my choice now." Kara said and Alex smiled.

"I will, on one condition." Alex said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"You call mom and tell her that I tried to stop you and not to blame me for you deciding to become a hero." Alex said and Kara laughed.

"Deal." Kara said.

"Good. Now, today's your day off right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kara asked.

"Get dressed. I have something I need to show you." Alex said, since Kara was still in her pajamas.

"Give me a few minutes." Kara said as she headed back to her bedroom to get ready.

* * *

Kara was confused when Alex drove her to random, condemned building in National City.

"Alex, what is this place?" Kara asked as they got out of the car.

"Just come on." Alex said as she walked inside and Kara was beginning to suspect that this was some kind of DEO base.

"Alex, I know about the DEO. Clark warned me about them." Kara said, since it was true that Clark had told her about the DEO last night.

"And you're not offended I work for them?" Alex asked.

"No, but I am a little pissed at your hypocrisy, especially since it's because of me you have a job there." Kara said and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Agree to disagree on that one. But anyways, this is a decommissioned DEO base." Alex as they walked in the front door to find an elevator.

"So I'm guessing the condemned signs?" Kara asked as Alex opened the elevator.

"Are a cover to keep people away yeah. Now come on." Alex said as she led Kara inside as the elevator went down.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Kara asked her.

"Well, I figure if you're gonna be a superhero, you'll need a base to operate out of, since I refuse to let you work as an employee for the DEO." Alex said and Kara smiled at her.

"You really did come around didn't you." Kara said as the elevator opened and she saw the base.

"This place is really dusty." Kara said as Alex hit the lights to reveal a pretty similar set up to the DEO desert facility.

"Well it's been abandoned for 3 years. It used a secondary base to our facility in the desert before we built a more advanced headquarters here in National City. It's got a lab, containment cells, armory, everything you'll need. It might take some time to get it up and running though." Alex said.

"It'll be worth it, especially once I uplink it to the Fortress's database. Thank you so much Alex." Kara said and Alex smiled.

"If you insist on doing this, then I'm going to try my hardest to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Alex said.

"Thanks." Kara said as she looked around her new base.

"How'd you get permission for this?" Kara asked.

"My boss has a soft spot for me. But he did say that you had to come into the DEO's main facility for testing. He wants to make sure he can trust you, since wearing that S, it's like a challenge to every bad guy on the planet. He wants to make sure that you're in full control of your powers." Alex said.

"No problem." Kara said and Alex smiled.

"Well then, let's get this place up and running." Alex said.

"Actually, what is powering this place, since I don't want to risk people discovering it." Kara said, since she was honestly planning on using an omegahedron to power her base regardless, since she knew it would be much stronger and more efficient than any other power source on earth, besides the fortress's fusion furnace.

"Relax, it's generators keep it off the grid." Alex assured her.

"Great, but I can think of a few ways to upgrade." Kara said.

"Well, you can have at it later. Right now, we need to get the main deo facility so Hank can vet you." Alex said.

"Let's go." Kara said, since she intended to let J'onn know that she knew he was not human.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kara and Alex arrived at the DEO, they found Hank waiting for them.

"Ms. Danvers, my name is Hank Henshaw." Hank said as he held out his hand to Kara, who shook it.

"I'm not working for you for the same reason my cousin won't. I'll work with this organization, but I won't be a part of it." Kara said and Hank nodded.

"I can understand that." Hank said, relieved she was willing to work with them.

"So long as you don't try to shoot me out of the sky." Kara said.

"Don't give us a reason to and we'll be fine." Hank said and Kara smiled.

"Agreed. So, is that all or do you still need me here." Kara asked.

"Well, actually." Hank began, right as another agent walked up to them.

"Sir, one of our satellites lost power, it's falling to earth as we speak." Vasquez said.

"Have you mapped it's trajectory?" Hank asked.

"It's headed for downtown National City." Vasquez said.

"What would the casualty count be?" Kara asked.

"At least a few hundred." Hank said.

"I'm on it." Kara said.

"Wait what?" Alex asked.

"I'll redirect the satellite and crash it in the bay where it won't hurt anyone." Kara said.

"You need proper training." Hank asked.

"What other choice is there." Kara asked and before anyone could stop her, she whipped off her glasses, changing into her suit, much to Alex's surprise and flew out of the building.

* * *

Kara flew towards the flaming satellite and saw the sight of it was already beginning to cause a panic in downtown National City.

"Time to become a hero." Kara said to herself as she got close enough to the satellite to use her freeze breath to put out the flames on it before getting underneath the satellite and catching it.

"Easy does it." Kara said as she moved to drop the satellite into the bay where it couldn't hurt anyone, unaware that several people were filming it on their phones, signalling the rebirth of Supergirl

* * *

"Well?" Hank asked.

"Sir, she did it. The satellite is intact and it's in the bay." Vasquez said.

"And is she okay?" Alex asked.

"Relax, Alex I'm fine." Kara said as she landed in the DEO.

"You're all wet." Alex said, since Kara was soaked from head to toe.

"Well sorry if dropping a damaged satellite into the bay isn't something you can stay dry for." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you for stopping that satellite." Hank said.

"You're welcome but director Henshaw, when I checked the satellite over for damage with my x-ray vision, it looked like it was perfectly intact. There's no reason it should've fallen out of orbit." Kara said.

"You think it was sabotaged?" Hank asked.

"I don't know what caused it, but I do think it wasn't a natural malfunction." Kara said and Hank nodded.

"I'll have a team recover the satellite so we can investigate. Thank you." Hank said.

"I get the feeling this won't be the last time you thank me. So, anything else I can do for you before I go?" Kara asked.

"We would like to run some tests on you to make sure you know your limits." Hank said.

"Test away. As long as there aren't missiles involved." Kara said and Hank smiled.

"Relax. You've proven yourself an ally already, so there's no need for that." Hank said.

"Then let's get this over with. I need to do some image control to make sure I get a good superhero name." Kara said and Alex rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Let's begin." Hank said and Kara rolled her eyes, since she just wanted to go home.

* * *

After a long day of testing, Kara was finally able to return to her apartment. However, she was surprised when she found someone else waiting there for her.

"I don't know who you are or how you found out who I am, but." Kara said, lighting her eyes up, only to stand down the moment she saw who it was.

"Aunt Astra." Kara said tearfully at the sight of her aunt alive again.

"Hello little one. It's good to see you again." Astra said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara stood there in shock for a moment at the sight of her aunt standing in front of her, alive and well.

"Aunt Astra. But how. You died when Krypton exploded with everyone else." Kara asked, even though she already knew.

"I was not on Krypton when it perished." Astra said.

"Then where were you?" Kara asked.

"I was a prisoner on Fort Rozz. Sent there by your mother." Astra said.

"What, why?" Kara asked, even though she already knew.

"For trying to be a hero. For speaking truth while she spoke only lies." Astra began, only to have Kara interrupt her.

"No, my mother wouldn't send you to Fort Rozz without a good reason. So tell me, what did you do to warrant that kind of punishment." Kara said, since she knew enough about her mother to know that for sure.

"It's complicated." Astra said, since deep down, she knew Kara was right, but her bitterness towards Alura remained.

"No, tell me or I'll just go to Kal-El's fortress and get the answers from there. So tell me, what did you do?" Kara asked and Astra knew she wouldn't get out of telling Kara.

"Krypton was dying and in order to save it, I took drastic measures." Astra said.

"How drastic?" Kara asked with a look that reminded Astra immensely of her sister and she knew she'd have to come clean to Kara, so she did.

"You killed someone." Kara asked.

"No, that wasn't me. That was Non." Astra said.

"Doesn't change the fact that you allowed someone to be killed. What was your plan exactly?" Kara asked.

"Krypton's resources had been strangled beyond recovery and the politicians could not come to an agreement on a solution to save Krypton. So, I created my own solution. Technology to force everyone on Krypton to a single way of thinking." Astra said.

"Mind control." Kara realized.

"Yes." Astra said.

"That isn't the way. Did it ever occur to you that even if your crazy plan worked, the people would lose their emotions to. The people you were trying to save would just become mindless slaves. You'd be robbing them of their individuality. They'd be alive, but they wouldn't really be living." Kara said, since she knew that some part of Astra knew that Myriad was not the answer. She just needed to appeal to it.

"Krypton would live." Astra said.

"But at what cost. What would stop you and Non from becoming tyrants and using that technology on other planets?" Kara asked.

"I would never allow Myriad to be used that way." Astra said.

"And what would prevent Non from using it on you if you got in his way." Kara asked and she could tell that she was getting through to her aunt.

"Kara, I was trying to save you." Astra said.

"But I wouldn't have even known who you were. You would've robbed me of my emotions. You never would've been able to truly hold your little one again. It would've just been someone who looked and sounded like me, but it wouldn't be me anymore." Kara said and now she knew that Astra was truly listening to her.

"Maybe you're right." Astra admitted, since when she'd created Myriad, she'd never considered the possibility that using it would cost her the very person she was doing it for.

"Astra, you were planning on using the same technology on earth weren't you?" Kara asked.

"I was. But not anymore. You're right. The cost is too great." Astra said and Kara smiled as she finally hugged her aunt like she was still a child.

"I've truly missed you Aunt Astra." Kara said as she let her tears fall from her grief of letting Astra die and she made a vow to Rao to ensure that she would make sure that Astra did not die again.

"And I've missed you little one." Astra said as she hugged her.

"How did you escape if you were sent to Fort Rozz?" Kara asked.

"You don't know." Astra asked.

"Know what?" Kara asked.

"When your pod escaped the phantom zone, it somehow pulled Fort Rozz out with it." Astra said.

"So, every criminal my mother ever sent to that prison is now free on Earth because of me?" Kara asked.

"It's not your fault little one. You had no control over what was happening." Astra said.

"So what happens now?" Kara asked.

"Non and the rest of my troops will see my desire to shut down myriad as treason and come for me. They will not understand." Astra said.

"Astra, don't leave. I can help you get your freedom from them." Kara said.

"I can't put you in danger." Astra said.

"I'm not a child anymore. And if you're worried about me getting hurt, then teach me how to fight. You were one of Krypton's highest ranking generals. Teach me to fight as well as you." Kara said.

"Are you sure?" Astra asked.

"If I'm going to be a hero, I need to know how to fight." Kara said and Astra nodded.

"Okay, I'll train you." Astra agreed and Kara smiled, very eager to have her aunt back in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is a little out of order, but after seeing what Melissa Benoist posted on her instagram today, I knew I needed to skip ahead to the next Supergirl chapter, since honestly, that woman is so much stronger than anyone gave her credit for. Even without the S or the cape or the powers, she truly is Supergirl. Also, on a side note, the pairing for this story has officially been decided. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The next morning, as she made breakfast for herself, Kara watched the news.

"And National City is still reeling from the debut of the mysterious woman who appears to have the same powers as the man of steel and several people have questions on who is she, where she came from and when will see her again." the reporter said.

"Very soon." Kara said with a smile as prepared to execute the next part of her plan to become Supergirl to the world again.

"Time to pay Cat Grant a visit." Kara said as she put her glasses, just to remove them to have her suit materialize on her.

* * *

Cat Grant was on her way out to her to her car when she heard someone call out her name.

She looked up from her phone, prepared to tell whoever it was to get out of her way, only to stop shocked for a second at the sight of the mystery woman hovering above her.

"Ms. Grant. Any chance you can make room for me today?" the woman asked.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked.

"Well, I know a lot of people are going to want to hear my story, so I thought I'd bring it to the most trusted name in news in National City and I figured you wouldn't want anyone else to get the story." the woman said.

"Strong, good looking and smart. A fearsome combo. You're right. Luckily I'm always prepared." Cat said as she turned on her phone's recorder.

"So, before I go ahead and give you a name, any suggestions?" Cat asked.

"Supergirl. And I suggest you actually use it." Supergirl said.

"Supergirl. I like it. Which is good, because if I didn't like it I would've given you a different name." Cat said.

"I know." Supergirl said.

"Next question, I have my suspicions, but I need to confirm. What planet are you from?" Cat asked.

"The same as my cousin, Krypton." Supergirl said.

"So, Superman is your cousin." Cat said.

"Yes. My cousin and nothing more." Supergirl said, since her heart belonged to someone else and hopefully, she'd see him again soon.

"Which leads to my next question, are you dating anyone?" Cat asked.

"No, I am single, but not ready to mingle. Anything else?" Supergirl asked.

"Why wait until now to reveal yourself to the world?" Cat asked, since that was probably the question everyone wanted to know.

"I didn't think that the world needed me. It already had my cousin. It was only recently that I realized it needed me to." Supergirl said.

"That should be everything I need for my article." Cat said.

"Then I must be off." Supergirl said as she flew off.

"Excellent. I've got everything I need." Cat said as she moved towards her car.

* * *

Thanks to her flight and superspeed, Kara still managed to get Cat's usual coffee order and got to work before she did.

"Kiera." Cat said she entered the office and Kara just handed her the latte.

"I've already sent an order to publishing to crash the cover of the next issue." Kara said.

"Good. Nice to see you've begun to anticipate what I want. Anyways, our new hero was kind enough to grace me with a visit this morning. I have an article to write. Send out a do not disturb to all our employees." Cat said.

"Right away Ms. Grant." Kara said as she walked out of the office to warn the masses.

* * *

Kara was flying back towards her new base after work when her comms went active.

"Kara, do you read me?" Alex asked.

"I prefer Supergirl when I'm in this suit." Kara said.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"You called Alex?" Kara asked.

"We've detected something breaching atmo, headed straight for National City." Alex said, right as Kara looked to see the object heading for the city.

"I've got visual. I'm on it." Kara said as she flew towards the object. However, a quick scan of it with her x-ray vision doubled her need to get to it.

"I'm coming." She said to herself as she used her freeze breath to put out the flames on the object so she could confirm it was a kryptonian pod before grabbing it and gently guiding it to the ground.

"Alex, please tell me that the base is equipped with yellow sun lamps." Kara said.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked.

"The object that entered Earth's atmosphere, it's a kryptonian pod." Kara said as she opened it and sure enough, she found him lying there. Still asleep.

"I'll meet you there." Alex said.

"Good." Kara said as she looked back down at the pod.

"I've missed you so much Mon-El." Kara said as she picked him up and flew him back to her base to heal. She just hoped that this time, things would go better than they had before.


	9. Chapter 9

When Kara arrived at her base, she found her aunt waiting.

"Kara, who is that?" Astra asked.

"I don't know, but he crashed in a kryptonian pod earlier today. Alex said that the med bay is equipped with yellow sun lamps, that should help him wake up." Kara said as she sped into the med bay and placed Mon-El on a bed in it and a quick got the sun lamps set up on him.

"Kara, why are you helping him?" Astra asked, since Kara could tell that like her mother, Astra recognized Mon-El for who he really was, which meant that he wouldn't be able to lie to her, which she was happy about.

"He needs my help." Kara said like it was simple.

"He may have come in a Kryptonian pod, but he is not of Krypton. He's a Daxamite." Astra said.

"And?" Kara asked.

"He's not just a daxamite, he's the prince of Daxam. How can you help him." Astra asked.

"The same way I trust you." Kara said, causing Astra to flinch.

"Excuse me?" Astra asked her niece.

"I know that the prince of Daxam has a reputation, but at least he never killed anyone. Krypton and Daxam are both gone. The feud between our planets should die with them." Kara said, since she'd learned that lesson already and now she was going to make Astra learn it to, since she would not choose between her aunt or Mon-El since she loved them both dearly and losing them had hurt her greatly.

Astra could tell that her niece would not be dissuaded by this, especially when she knew Kara was right. She of all people had no right to judge anyone, even a daxamite. However, this feud would not be easy for her to look past.

"You expect me to let go of a thousand year old feud?" Astra asked.

"He's a refugee on this planet, same as we are. I'm willing to give him a second chance. Just like I gave you one." Kara reminded her and Astra sighed.

"I cannot promise that I will accept him right away." Astra said.

"I'm not asking you to. It will take time for old wounds to heal, but all I'm asking is that you give him a chance to prove himself." Kara said.

"I will, for you." Astra agreed.

"Great. Now keep an eye on him while I focus on convincing Alex and her boss from putting you in a prison cell." Kara said, since she knew that Alex and J'onn were likely on their way to the base now and Kara was not planning on letting them put Astra in a cell or Mon-el under lead or kryptonite.

Astra nodded, since she knew that Kara was probably the best person to negotiate that deal.

"I will." Astra said as Kara walked back to the command center to find Alex and Hank standing there.

"Where's the man who fell to earth?" Hank asked.

"In the med bay recovering. You're not taking him with you." Kara said.

"Really. And why's that?" Hank asked.

"Because he's not a threat and I refuse to allow you to treat him like one. I can take care of him here." Kara said.

"Kara, we don't know anything about this alien." Alex began.

"He's the former prince of the planet Daxam." Kara said.

"And how do you know that?" Hank asked.

"My aunt told me." Kara said.

"Wait, what do you mean your aunt told you?" Alex asked.

"My mother's twin sister Astra is still alive and she's here." Kara said.

"How is that possible? I thought that she would've died when Krypton exploded." Alex asked.

"She wasn't on Krypton when it exploded. She was a prisoner on Fort Rozz." Kara said.

"You're harboring a fugitive." Hank said, moving forward, only to back off when Kara stepped forward and lit her eyes up.

"Try it and I'll laser your face off." Kara said.

"Kara, calm down. Your aunt is a fugitive." Alex said, trying to reason with her sister.

"She's also the only blood related family besides my cousin that I have left and you don't even know the full story." Kara growled, not backing down.

"Perhaps you should let your aunt explain things herself and depending on what she says, I might be able to get her a deal." Hank said, trying to play peacemaker, since he knew that there was no way Kara would let them lock Astra up and he'd only recently repaired his friendship with Superman, he did not need to turn Supergirl against him, especially since he didn't want Alex to have to choose between her job and her sister.

Kara calmed down and nodded as she powered down her heat vision.

"Follow me to the medbay." Kara said as she led them back to the medbay.

* * *

"You must be Kara's aunt." Alex said.

"That depends, you are?" Astra asked.

"This is my sister Alex aunt Astra. She's the one who helped me the most when I was adjusting to life on Earth." Kara said and Astra's look towards Alex immediately softened.

"Then she is one of the few humans who's already earned my respect." Astra said and Alex sighed in relief that Astra didn't hate her.

"Your niece told us that there's more to the story about you being sentenced to Fort Rozz." Hank said bluntly and Astra nodded as she explained.

"Well?" Kara asked.

"I think that while Astra had good intentions, she got lost along the way. I think I can get her a deal, if she agrees to come work for the DEO to help us better prepare to take on other escaped prisoners." Hank said as he held out his hand to Astra, who shook it.

"Deal." Astra said.

"Now, what do we do with him?" Alex asked of Mon-El.

"He stays here. It's not up for debate. I need to know that you won't expose him to kryptonite emitters while he recovers." Kara said.

"Fine. But I want a DEO medic here to give me daily updates on him." Hank said.

"I'll do it." Alex said.

"Best of both worlds, it's someone we both trust." Kara said and Hank nodded in agreement.

"I'll take you both back to DEO to get this deal finalized." Astra said and Alex and Hank both nodded as they left Kara and Mon-El alone.

"Wake up soon Mon-El. I can't lose you again." Kara said as she kissed his forehead before leaving him alone to rest, though she hoped he'd wake up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

While Astra was at the DEO, Kara called Clark, since she knew he'd want to see Mon-El and meet Astra.

"I came as fast as I could." Clark said and Kara smiled as she hugged him.

"Follow me." Kara said as she led him into the medbay where Alex was looking over Mon-El.

"Alex." Clark said.

"Clark, it's good to see you." Alex said as they hugged.

"You to. So, this is the man who fell to earth?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, we've already ID'd him as the prince of Daxam." Kara said.

"Does he know what happened to Daxam?" Clark asked.

"No, he hasn't woken up yet, but I'm fairly certain we should restrain him until after he wakes up." Kara said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"He'll likely be freaking out. Once he calms down enough to listen, we'll let him go." Kara said and Alex nodded.

"I'll talk to Hank about that." Alex said.

"This is a nice base." Clark said as he looked around Kara's base.

"I'm thinking of calling it the Supercave. Still trying to figure out what to do with the space above it so people don't question why I'm always going near an abandoned building." Kara said, since the DEO base she was using was underground.

"Well, maybe you could use it to get ahead in your own career." Clark said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Kara, maybe instead of waiting for Cat to promote you to reporter, you could turn the above space into an office building and start your own actual newspaper. Report on real news instead of the gossip Cat insists on." Clark said.

"Cat would kill me and while I'm Supergirl, she is one of the few people on this planet I'm actually scared of." Kara said.

"I'd better be on that list." Alex said.

"Right below Eliza, right above Cat." Kara said and Alex nodded approvingly at that.

"Kara, you've been working for Cat for two years and I can tell that you're not satisfied with your job the way you should be. Maybe you should consider being your own boss. I read some of the articles you posted on your old blog and they're good. Maybe you should consider turning it into a real paper." Clark suggested.

"He's right. Clark, isn't part of the reason you became a reporter so that you could walk into dangerous situations without people questioning it right?" Alex asked.

"Pretty much." Clark said.

"Kara, the world doesn't just need you to be a superhero, it needs you to be a reporter. Who knows, maybe you'll actually drive Cat Grant out of town." Alex said.

"Let's not get crazy Alex, there is a reason she's called the Queen of all Media." Kara said with a smile, since she had to admit, after watching Cat, James, Lena and even Andrea lead Catco over the past few years, she thinks she could handle it.

"Just think about it at least." Clark said.

"I will. I also think I'll start my blog up again to see if anyone would actually pay attention to what I'm writing." Kara said.

"Just write about your alter ego and then use Supergirl to protect yourself from Cat's rage." Alex said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"If Cat threatens to fire you because you're writing articles about Supergirl, you could always show up as Supergirl and denounce Catco." Alex said.

"I don't want to use my alter ego like that." Kara said.

"I'm not saying you have to, but Kara, it might be something to consider." Alex said and Kara nodded as Astra entered the base.

"How'd it go?" Kara asked.

"Henshaw and I came to an agreement. I wear this tracking bracelet for a year, along with help stop Non's forces and continue working at the DEO until I'm allowed to either resign or retire, then he won't put me in a cell." Astra said.

"Probably the best deal you could've gotten." Kara said as Astra noticed Clark.

"Kal-El." Astra said.

"You must be Astra." Clark said as he hesitantly reached out his hand to her.

"Why are you hesitant. I am not a criminal anymore." Astra said.

"Sorry, it's just, the last Kryptonian general faced tried to kill me." Clark explained.

"Zod." Kara said and Astra's face wrinkled in disgust.

"Zod and I never saw eye to eye on anything before Krypton exploded. Where is he now?" Astra asked.

"I sent to him the phantom zone with the projector I keep in my fortress of solitude." Clark said and Astra nodded.

"I assure you I am not like him. I truly wanted to help this planet, Kara just made me realize that my original plan for that wasn't the correct way." Astra said and Clark nodded.

"If Kara trusts you, then I'm willing to give you a chance to earn my trust as well." Clark said and Astra nodded her agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning, this chapter will contain spoilers of Crisis on Infinite Earths. Do not read if you haven't seen it yet.**

* * *

Kara spent the next few days getting back into the groove of being both Cat's assistant and Supergirl, though honestly, she had to admit that Clark suggestion about starting her own newspaper was getting more and more tempting everyday, since she had the advantage of knowing about some of the biggest conspiracies in the country or even the world, such as Lex's infiltration of the government and Leviathan, but she couldn't do anything to reveal it yet.

Anyways, Kara was doing her daily patrol of National City when her comms went off.

"Alex, what is it?" Kara asked.

"It's Mon-El, I think he's waking up." Alex said.

"I'm on my way." Kara said she flew towards her base.

* * *

When she arrived, she found that Mon-El was awake and he was struggling against his restraints.

"What's going on. Where am I?" Mon-El demanded.

"It's okay, just calm down and we'll release you. You're safe now." Kara said, trying to calm him down.

Mon-El's first judgement when he saw her was to ignore her when he noticed the kryptonian glyph on his chest, but then he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and worry in them and he began to calm down.

"You swear you won't run off when I release you?" Kara asked and Mon-El nodded as she released him.

"I am sorry about that, but I figured that you'd be panicking a bit when you woke up and I didn't want to risk you running off before I had a chance to explain." Kara said.

"Okay, explain then." Mon-El said.

"My name is Kara Zor-El. I'm from Krypton. And I know who you are. You're Mon-el, prince of Daxam." Kara said.

"You knew that and you still helped me?" Mon-El asked.

"I know your feelings towards Kryptonians, but let's be honest, neither of our people are as great as they once were. I think that we should take this opportunity to bury old grudges." Kara said, trying to get him to understand.

"What do you mean our people aren't as great as they used to be? I know Krypton was destroyed, but what about Daxam?" Mon-El asked and Kara sighed.

"As I'm sure you know, when Krypton blew up, the debris rained down on Daxam." Kara said.

"Yeah, it's why my guard sent me away." Mon-El said.

"Well, one of the shockwaves from Krypton's destruction, it struck Daxam's moons, disrupting their orbit, causing gravity to fluctuate. It's still there, but it was ravaged by solar storms. It's a wasteland now. I'm so sorry." Kara said tearfully as Alex looked away from where she'd been watching, knowing that her sister was probably better prepared to comfort him than she could.

"Is there any chance of other survivors?" Mon-El asked.

"I don't know. I mean it is possible, but even if there are, we have no idea how to find them." Kara said, since honestly, while she didn't mind Mon-El finding his father again, she loathed his mother with all her being and would prefer that she not be reacquainted with her.

"Is there any way to find out?" Mon-El asked.

"Alex, come in." Kara called out to her sister, who nodded as she reentered the medbay.

"This is my adoptive sister Alex. We're on the planet earth now and she works for an organization that's tasked with protecting the planet from hostile alien threats." Kara said.

"I can see if there's any way we can find out if any more of your people survived." Alex told him.

"Thank you." Mon-El gratefully.

"I promise, once we've run a few more tests on you to see if your physiology is affected by a yellow sun like kryptonian physiology is, I'll take you out to show what this planet has to offer." Kara said.

"Please tell me they have alcohol on this planet." Mon-El said and Kara smiled.

"They do, but I'm not sure if it will have any effect on you. Earth alcohol doesn't usually work on aliens from Rao's star system." Kara said.

"Damn." Mon-El said.

"I'll see what I can find." Kara said as she walked out of the building, wondering if M'gann was still running the alien bar in this Multiverse and if she was, she'd pick up a few bottles of Sakarran Ale from there.

However, on her way out, she was surprised when her phone rang and she saw that the caller id was a gotham number.

"Hello?" Kara asked when she answered.

"Kara, it's Kate Kane." Kate's voice said on the other end of the call.

"Kate, I knew you were here like me, but I wasn't expecting to hear from you yet. How did you get my number?" Kara asked.

"Long story. But I'm calling for a reason." Kate said.

"And that is?" Kara asked.

"I need your help, or really your cousin's help finding mine." Kate said.

"You think that Clark knows where Bruce is?" Kara asked, since she knew that Kate had learned Clark's identity during the crisis.

"If anyone knows, Superman does." Kate said.

"I'll see if I can get you a location, but why? Last time you talked to Bruce, it didn't go well." Kara said.

"This time I'll be talking to my Bruce. Not some embittered version of him from a future earth." Kate said.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Kara asked.

"I need his advice." Kate said.

"Anything I can help with?" Kara asked.

"Not unless you've got any experience with a criminal relative and uncertainty about what to do with them." Kate said and Kara smiled.

"You'd be surprised. My aunt is ex convict from Kryptonian supermax. But I talked her down and brought back to my side. I could probably help you out more than you think." Kara said.

"Maybe you can help me then." Kate admitted as she gave Kara a place to meet her at.


	12. Up for adoption

**Sorry for doing this again, but after seeing the first three parts of crisis, I got some new ideas that I just cannot think of how work into this saga, plus I'm not exactly thrilled with the way the whole new multiverse has been developing, so I'm putting this saga up for adoption on both fanfiction and Wattpad. I'm going to start writing a newer version of this saga under a new title and it will have a legends story in it. I will be leaving the whole new multiverse up so that way someone can claim it and it will remain up for people who like this franchise, I just will no longer be updating it. I'm sorry I'm doing this again, but this version of the whole new multiverse is not going as I planned. I'm not sure when the next version will be up, but it will be under a different title. I will post when the saga has been adopted and by who so that you guys will know who to go to for further updates to it.**

**Hope you guys understand and don't get too frustrated with me, but if you are, too bad, it can't be to shocking that I'm doing this after Crisis aired.**

**Lauriverfanboy1**


End file.
